The Diary Of Mrs Harry James Potter
by DrRaven
Summary: A quick oneshot of the life of Mrs. Harry James Potter, from early Hogwarts to after the defeat of Voldemort. Who is Mrs. Potter? Can anyone guess before they get to the end? Be Honest!


_**The Diary of Mrs. Harry James Potter **_

Every witch or wizard from the age of 25 and below has heard the story about the boy-who-lived, the man-who-conquered, Harry Potter. I should know. I was one of them. When I was a little girl, my mother would tell me stories about Harry, and like every girl my age, I dreamt of one day being Mrs. Harry Potter. It was every girl's dream, to be married to the boy-who-lived.

No one knew the real Harry Potter until he came to Hogwarts. No one had heard from him, and no one knew what happened to him. By this time, age eleven, I had gotten over my crush on the boy-who-lived. Sure, I still harbored a bit of one, but what 11 year old girl didn't? At least I wasn't like _some_ girls who still dreamed of marrying the boy-who lived.

For that first year at Hogwarts, I watched from afar as Harry and his friends had adventure after adventure. I didn't know it then, but watching Harry among his friends, seeing him smile and happy, it began to work on me. Although I have never shown it, my attraction to Harry grew. Nevermind the rumors that were heard throughout the school of how Harry had killed our Defense teacher, and nevermind the fact that Professor Snape has something against him. It was something more about Harry. Although he and I weren't friends, as I have very few myself, I knew that Harry was in the same boat I was. I grew up lonely, and by the way Harry sticks close to his friends, I'm sure he did too.

During that first year, I carefully watched him. I attended all of his quidditch matches, and secretly cheered for him that first match when he almost swallowed the snitch. He had the Slytherin team up in arms about it, but the look of pure joy on Harry's face was something that melted my heart. I remember thinking, _If only I had a chance._

That summer was difficult for me. I wanted to take quill to parchment and write to Harry, and maybe get to know him. But I am not a Gryffindor. I am not brave like Harry James Potter. I am just a coward. That summer was probably the longest of my life. And during that summer, I vowed to actually speak to Harry, and maybe he'd like to get to know me. I resolved to look for him on the train. Maybe he wouldn't be around that Weasley kid. That's one person I couldn't stand. His prejudice views is almost Slytherin-like. It reminds me of that toss-pot Malfoy.

Second year was no better. Students were terrified after Mrs. Norris, the bane of students existence at Hogwarts, was found petrified near the second floor girls bathroom. What was worse was that Harry was found at the scene of the crime. I must admit at first, it looked as though he was guilty. Of course, that thought went out the window almost immediately. I paid close attention to Harry over the next couple of days. There was no spark in his eyes. Being called the heir of Slytherin was something he wasn't aspiring to. Then again, there are some at Hogwarts who believe that being the heir of Slytherin would be an honor. Three guesses on who thought that. It was even worse when other muggleborns were attacked. Harry's best friend Hermione Granger was petrified, and it looked as though Harry had lost everything.

After that, I didn't see Harry much for the remainder of the year. Until Lockhart left, I rarely saw Harry except for class. Rumors, of course, ran rampant. They say that Harry saved the life of Ginny Weasley, his so-called best friend's little sister. I didn't validate that theory until a few months after Harry and I became a couple.

The Summer between Second and third year was also filled with tense moments. On the outside, people were frightened to leave their homes. In my house, I found that my parents weren't as scared as normal wizarding folk. This got me to wondering, what exactly happened concerning Sirius Black. Was he a death eater? Or was he, like Harry during the Chamber of Secrets incident, at the wrong place at the wrong time?

Third year seemed to fly by for me. I watched Harry as I usually do, from afar. I never approached him, but I did on occasion help him out. I'm not sure he noticed. Bits of parchment here and there, with clues as to how wizarding society worked, or maybe a book on hippogriffs that Hermione could have used to help get Buckbeak off. All things considered, I hoped to my little bit for Harry, even if he didn't know I was there for him at that time.

At the end of the year, Harry seemed to be a bit happier. I couldn't understand why at the time. Notorious mass murderer Sirius Black was captured, then escaped again, and Harry was happy? It didn't make sense really. I guess I didn't know much about anything at 13. I didn't know it at the time, but Sirius was innocent. He was also Harry's godfather. Reflecting back now… I can understand why Harry was happy.

Then we move on… to the Quidditch World Cup. I saw my Harry there. I don't know when I got it in my head that he was my Harry, but I think it was when I was watching him grow up, watching him in that top box. When the Veela came out to perform, Harry looked as though he was going to jump into the crowd, but then stopped himself, and sat back down. Unlike his redheaded friend. It showed me that Harry had strength of mind. That's something you don't find in a guy. I vowed then and there that I would get to know Harry Potter. And get to know him I did.

It was weird, how we first met. At least, face to face. We had class together, and the teacher assigned us partners. I kept stealing glances at him, but I don't think he noticed. Then we got assigned partners for our homework. I kept thinking to myself, Oh My God! I'm going to work with Harry! But one look on his face, and I could tell he was disappointed. That, and with the Tri-Wizard happening at Hogwarts that year, things were looking up. That was… until Harry's name came out of the Goblet. Everyone thought he did it. Me, personally, I didn't think Harry wanted it. I could tell by the look on his face when his name was pulled that he was just in as much shock as everyone else. Maybe it was then that I decided to seek him out.

My normal nighttime pursuits lead me to the Astronomy tower. It is one of my favorite places, to sit under the starts and think. I wanted to think about how to approach Harry, but being in different houses kind of makes that hard. Especially when all the houses believe he put his name in the Goblet. To my surprise, when I got there, I wasn't alone. He looked at me coldly, but then his eyes softened. He was about to leave when he stopped, turned around and asked me if I was alright. This was surprising to me. Here he was, being dragged through the mud in school, and he asks me if _I_ was alright? I stammer out a reply that I was fine, and asked him how he was, and if he knew who put his name in the goblet. He looked at me surprised for a moment, and asked me if I believed him. I told him of course, and we ended up talking until past curfew. I thought for sure we would get in trouble, but Harry just smiled at me, told me to come next to him, and the next moment we were both under a cloak. He pulled out what I found out later was the Marauder's map, and led me to the entrance to my common room. Over the next few weeks, he and I spent a lot of time in our spot in the Astronomy Tower, just talking about our lives, and how similar they were. He grew up with his aunt and uncle, and was the outcast. I grew up with my parents, but still felt like the outsider.

The day of the first task, I was scared shitless. Harry had to face a dragon! I was at the end of my seat, a bundle of nerves as I watched Harry take on the meanest dragon of them all, a Hungarian Horntail. I watched him summon his broom and fly like he's never flown before. Secretly, I was proud of him for thinking of that, when world famous Qudditch player Victor Krum didn't bother. When I saw him grab his egg, I felt relief as he flew to the hospital tent, barely a scratch on him. I was outraged at the score that biased prick Karkaroff gave him, but I was happy that Harry was alright.

We met up a couple of nights later, and we talked about everything. How he and Ron made up, and how he didn't know how the hell he did what he did. I told him it was his natural flying skill, and he looked at me as if I grown a second head. I guess not many people have told him that he really is talented. The second task went by quickly, and the third… well I'm not even going to say anything about that. Only a handful of people believed Voldemort returned… and I was one of them. Of course the baby-death-eaters in Slytherin knew, but they were keeping their mouths shut. As for myself, some Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors, we believed him. Harry and I talked about it one night while we were at our spot. It was also the first time Harry hugged me… it was in private, and Merlin did it feel good.

That summer, it was very difficult on me. Not only haven't I received an owl from Harry, but he wasn't returning my owl post either. I was slowly getting angry, and I didn't know what was going on. When I confronted him on the first day, he explained to me that the _headmaster_ was preventing him from receiving owl post. It was then I realized just how much the _Headmaster_ was interfering in Harry's life. I asked him a simple question. At least it was simple for those growing up in the Wizarding World. Sadly, he knew nothing.

It was from then on, until Christmas break, that Harry and I talked about the Wizarding world, and how it works. News to Harry, of course, was that he had a family vault, and seats on the Wizengamot. One comment I made, or question more like it, was where was his family ring. He asked me what I meant, and I told him that being the last Potter, he was heir and Head of the Potter family, if only he claimed his inheritance. I had told him that he was able to at 14, but he didn't know that! It surprised me for sure, but when I look back on all the conversations we had, I realized that _The Harry Potter, Boy-Who-Lived_ grew up being a simple muggle. This infuriated me, and one night, under his invisibility cloak, he and I headed towards Gringotts.

Let me tell you, I have never seen Harry so pissed off after that one meeting with Gringotts. It was no wonder Harry didn't know anything about the Wizarding World. I found out that Dumbledore had gone against Harry's parent's wishes and placed our world's savior with _muggles._ He was supposed to go to Sirius Black, or the Longbottoms, or McGonagall! I couldn't believe that happened. I have no love for the Headmaster before, but now I positively hate him. Especially since Harry and I found out that there was an _illegal_ marriage contract between Harry and Ginerva Weasley! Harry was relieved to find out that Dumbledore had no legal right to enter into that contract for him, and it was rendered null and void.

Then Christmas happened. He disappeared before the train set off. When he got back, he explained to me the vision he had over the night before Christmas break, and that he saved the life of Mr. Weasley. He then told me that he needed to learn Occlumency. Now that was something I could teach him. I had offered to teach him, and he agreed. But he also had lessons with Professor Snape.

A month into lessons, Harry came to me hurting after a lesson with Snape. I found out that Snape wasn't teaching him, but raping his mind! I was pissed! Eventually, Harry got me to calm down, but I still don't understand how Harry remained calm throughout all this. For the rest of term, Harry and I practiced Occlumency and Legillimency at every spare moment. He avoided Ron Weasley like the plague, and since obtaining his inheritance, Dumbledore couldn't keep track of him. I find it funny that Harry Potter, the boy who lived, is the Owner of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Dumbledore still thought Harry was under his thumb, but Harry had informed the castle to always inform Dumbledore that Harry was in the tower. Almost Slytherin like, if you ask me.

End of term came quickly. Harry and I spent almost every waking moment together, hidden together in either the Room of Requirement, which we used before Umbridge found out, or the Chamber of Secrets, which was much more… homely now that we cleaned it up. We discussed what we would do over the summer, and Harry informed me that he would give the appearance of leaving school, then slip away from the train. He kept his trunk shrunk, along with his broom and invisibility cloak. When the train got going, he excused himself and went to the loo. But in actuality, Harry went to the outer compartments and hopped on his firebolt and flew home towards his ancestrial home.

A few days later Harry contacted me. I told my parents I was spending time with a friend, and they were just the same as usual. I would have been surprised if they even noticed I was gone. Harry and I spent the summer practicing our occlumency and legillimency, and owls came for Harry from frantic _Order_ members. Harry wrote one owl to Sirius, telling him that he was safe, and not to bother looking for him. Of course, Sirius didn't take that lying down, as he showed up at Potter Manor two days later. To this day, I would have never figured out how Sirius found us, especially since Potter Manor is under fidelus, and the letter never specified the address. The only thing I saw that was different in the letter was something about _Marauder's Paradise._

Imagine my surprise when I woke up after a decent night's sleep and seen Harry staring out the door, at a familiar looking face. Of course, I knew who Sirius Black was. But the shock on my face of seeing the convicted murder kind of surprised me. It also surprised Sirius, as he let out a barking laugh and saying that Harry was just like his father. It was directed at me… but he did say that, _of course, like your father, you find yourself the prettiest witch at Hogwarts._

Harry, Sirius and I spent the rest of the summer training. The only real break we had was his birthday, and going to get school supplies. We both went separately, as not to arouse suspicions. From what Harry told me, he was cornered by the Weasleys, and Harry had said not too bluntly that they are no longer being paid to _look out after Harry._ I bet that hurt them. Harry turned his back on them and headed into Flurish and Blotts, where he bought _both_ of our school supplies, and other books on defense. When he came out, he saw Dumbledore standing there, along with some Ministry Aurors. Of course, Harry was already pissed off because of the Weasleys, and Harry already had his wand out.

From the stories I heard, there was not a single witch or wizard who wanted to come near Harry after that showdown. Harry had quickly stunned, disarmed and snapped the wands of all the aurors, who turned out to be Order members. He turned to Dumbledore, lifted his middle finger, and said "Fuck you Dumbledore." And portkeyed away. Little did I know that 'Fuck you Dumbledore' was the activation phrase. When he related the story to Sirius and myself, Sirius couldn't help but laugh. He stopped laughing when a ministry owl came ordering him to appear before the Wizengamot on charges of attacking Aurors.

Harry took it calmly, which surprised me. He explained to me that it was Dumbledore's way of trying to control him. I offered to go with him, but he didn't want me going _just yet._ He said he had plans for our public 'outing'. I didn't know what that meant, until after the Wizengamot meeting.

That day, Harry arrived at the Wizengamot in his formal robes. Not his school robes, but his Potter Family Formal Robes. It surprised many. When the charges were read, Harry couldn't help but laugh. I had snuck in to the back of the courtroom, and heard everything.

_"You are charged with attacking Aurors at Diagon Alley. You are also charged with snapping a wizards' and witches wands. How do you plead?"_

_"Lord Harry James Gryffindor-Ravenclaw-Potter pleads not guilty." Harry had said. Eyes shot up to Harry when he just raised his ring hand and showed off all three rings. I snickered as Dumbledore went from his normal peach color to plain white. He continued, "As Lord Gryffindor-Ravenclaw-Potter, I have every right to defend myself from an unprovoked attack by Dumbledore and his Order of the Phoenix, as proscribed by Wizengamot law 203a. Why would you confront one student with 6 aurors and the head of the Wizengamot? Also, I will also be formally charging the Chief Warlock with Fraud, Line-Theft, and Abuse of Power. With my 7 seats on the Wizengamot, I will also overturn _all_ votes he cast under the Potter name."_

The Wizengamot was stunned into silence. After a few questions, it was determined that Dumbledore had stepped outside his authority, and was fined over a million galleons, to be paid directly to Harry. I continued to laugh. Dumbledore was also removed from his position of Chief Warlock. Harry took it a step further and told the old coot that if he ever bothered him again, that he would also remove him as Headmaster. He was to never talk to him again, and his Order of the Phoenix, which Harry now knew included Ron and Hermione, was to completely stay away from him. And as owner of Hogwarts, he was taking over the office of Rowena Ravenclaw, located near Ravenclaw Tower. I couldn't contain myself as I laughed. Harry had turned towards me, his eyes lighting up as he looked at me.

The last thing on the agenda that day was a surprise to Dumbledore as well. He had proof that Sirius Black was innocent, that Dumbledore knew Pettigrew was the Secret Keeper, and that Pettigrew killed the muggles. The Wiznegamot was in uproar! After placing his memories in a judicial pensieve, which could not be fooled, it was determined that Dumbledore broke the law _again_, and was forced to compensate Sirius over 2 million galleons, and he had to resign from the ICW.

That day, Harry had victory. His godfather was free, Dumbledore lost all his power within the Wizengamot, and Harry was a free man. The moment we got back to Potter Manor, I flung myself in his arms and kissed him stupid. I stopped to think what I was doing for a moment, but then he pulled me closer and kissed me again! When he finally stopped, he said, _It's about time!_ I found out that day that he waited for me to make the first move, because he wanted to make sure it was what _I _wanted.

The rest of that summer flew by. Sixth year started, and we spent all of our free time in Ravenclaw's office. Only myself and Harry knew the password, and no one ever saw me go in. We spent all of our time either in books, or in each others arms. It was probably a good thing too, because when Christmas came around… that's when Voldemort decided to attack.

The battle itself was fierce. It was a day before people went home for the break. Over 200 death eaters, including most of the Slytherins, joined Voldemort. A handful of Gryffindors, the teaching staff, most of the Hufflepuffs, and a small number of Ravenclaws joined the battle. I'd like to say that the Light won. But nobody wins in a battle to the death. From what I saw of the battle, I saw the Gryffindors take down the 22 Slytherins. I saw the teaching staff take out many of the death eaters. I saw Hagrid demolishing some of the death eaters before taking four killing curses to the back. I saw Trelawney decapitated by a cutting curse from Malfoy Sr. But what impressed me most was Harry. He took down seventy death eaters, three gians, and still battled Voldemort! Dumbledore himself… well the old coot had it coming. He thought he could take the glory of defeating Voldemort. Suffice to say, Voldemort made short work of the old coot.

Bodies were lying everywhere. The final duel between Harry and Voldemort… was one for the record books. Spell after spell was unleashed. Harry saw Hermione get cut down by a stray curse of Voldemort. It wasn't life threatening, but it still enraged Harry. In the end, Harry had thrown over five thousand curses, hexes and spells. The last 3000 were on Voldemort alone. By the time Harry was finished, Voldemort was no more. My boyfriend had won.

Sadly, we lost a lot of good people that day. Mad-Eye Moody died after taking out Lucius Malfoy and Rudulphous Lestrange. Ron Weasley, who showed up at the last moments and got a killing curse in the back. I'm still not sure who did it. But from my angle, I didn't see any death eaters _behind_ Weasley. No big loss there, really. Ernie MacMillian from Hufflepuff died from his wounds, as did Lavendar Brown. Neville will live, but without a part of his arm. He finished off Bellatrix Lestrange. There were a bunch of First Years who were killed, who didn't run. That saddens me. All told, the light side suffered 29 deaths, 103 wounded. The Death Eaters, however all died. The few remaining death eaters that were still fighting died when Voldemort died.

Months later, at the Awards Ceremony, those who fought received Order of Merlin, third classes. I thought that was stingy. The new Minister, Rufus Scrimgeour, had stated that even though they fought brilliantly, the teachers and aurors were doing their duty to the school. Harry received the Order of Merlin First Class, but refused to accept it at that moment. Shocked looks went across the faces of everyone there. Even I was aghast. Harry continued to say that if he were to accept, then one would have to be given to the person who supported him since fourth year. It looked as though Hermione was beaming, but was completely crushed when he announced me. Stares and whispers went throughout the hall when Harry stated this. Scrimgeour conceded and awareded me the Order of Merlin, second class. That satisfied Harry. But it wasn't finished yet.

The French Minister of Magic, Anton Delacour, awarded Harry the French _Légion d'Honneur_, Grand Croix, which is the highest award given in France. He had personal reasons for this, as Harry had saved his daughter's life two years ago during the second task of the TriWizard. Then the Amercians piped in. They awarded Harry the Amercian version, the Medal of Honor. He was told that most of these medals were awarded posthumously. But then… the most amazing thing, at least in my opinion happened.

The Minister quieted everyone down, then announced one last award. He asked everyone to rise… and through the doors it was spotted. Everyone sank to one knee as Queen Elizabeth II herself, and Prince Charles entered the Great Hall. It was a shock to everyone. The Queen took the Podium, and announced to everyone that due to the Heroics of Harry James Potter, England can sleep easier. Not only was Harry awarded the _highest_ honor bestowed, _Victoria Cross, _but also _The Distinguished Service Order_, which was strange because that's usually given to Military, and finally, he was granted a Baroncy, and given the title Baron, under _The Most Excellent Order of the British Empire, Knight Grand Cross._ No one had ever won all of these awards before, and the applause in the Great Hall was deafening as Queen Elizabeth knighted Harry, and gave him the official proclamation. He was also given a sword, which he immediately attached to his hip.

The awards over, a month went by. Harry ended up taking me to see his relatives in Surrey. This shocked me, because he had always told me that he hated the muggles he grew up with. Of course, when Harry got into his full dress robes, with all medals, I knew what Harry was doing. We got to Privet Drive, and Harry and I knocked on the door. A dark haired woman answered, and apparently didn't recognize Harry. It took a few moments before Petunia Dursley recognized him, and fainted. Harry picked his aunt up and placed her on the sofa, all the while his Uncle turning purple. Harry turned towards his uncle, and watched as his face drained of all color. His beady eyes went to his chest where all his medals were pinned and his jaw dropped. The only words spoken that were worth remembering: _Yes, Unlce. Your 'freak' of a nephew is the highest decorated hero in the British Isles. Sad to say old man, that you had nothing to do with it. Had you been kinder, you might have enjoyed the perks. My family would have been awarded cash, but I made it clear that the only family I have is the lady standing beside me. _

That made my heart flutter. Harry considered me family. We had talked about our future together before, but with the threat of Voldemort, Harry never believed he had a future. Harry then turned to me and asked me to Marry him! Was I stupid? Hell no! I kissed him fiercely, and said yes. We left Privet drive forever that day.

And to think… seven years ago, I would have never thought to call myself Mrs. Daphne Alyssa Potter, formerly Greengrass.


End file.
